The present invention relates to an automatic back rubbing assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic back rubbing assembly which can rub a back of a user automatically.
It is difficult to rub a back with two hands. Most old people cannot lift their hands to reach their backs. Therefore, the backs of the old people cannot be rubbed and cleaned.